dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyssa5582
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Hey LYSSA! Pwease come to chat if chu can ._. Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. See ya tomorrow. Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Idea I think I may have an idea for an rp? :P Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Auror Training All Aurors are to attend Auror Training, please post here with your character when you have a chance. Training has not yet begun but will soon. Hope to see you there. Kirá (talk) 17:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Head of House Your character will be Head of Ravenclaw, so please make sure you post in the Staffroom on both meetings. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Healing Would you like Professor Seraph to stay on and do the Hospital Wing duties, and just let you teach healing, or would you like to do both? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll let you have the Hospital Waing as well then. Just let me know if you won't be around or can't post there, and I'll be your backup. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) You can have younger years. :P btw, wanna come on chat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Achievement Congratulations, Alyssa! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re Quiditch stuff will happen next week, but I had forgotten about Head and Prefects...I'll try to get that up today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) yesterday Remember how yesterday you would help me run a Twilight roleplay wiki? here is the link. thetwilightroleplay.wikia.com This is my oath to you! 20:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Well, I was updated to chat mod, not so much of a HUGE accomplishment, but you and Mel and some others WILL most likely be made into RB's here soon :) .. HoR just made me it on chat yesterday :D ... don't worry, your time will come (maybe) 01:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ^Correction^: You ''will ''be promoted- but it might take a while for admins to get around to it. Alg will probably be promoted too. 18:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Yes, Heads of Houses will ensure they have a Quidditch Captain, whether they just make sure last years captain will remain, or pick a new one. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Prefects Good catch. It didn't say anywhere what House he was in, but it was signed with SoA's Hufflepuff signature, so I assumed (incorrectly) he was Hufflepuff. Thanks for that! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Charms Hey Alyssa, could you either tell WG to post on charms (he seems to ignore me when I say it) or take over for him? Grades 'P' is Poor in O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, and is therefore a failing grade, Alyssa. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Elmira's grades (Or Elvira's - not sure) In one of the character histories you changed yesterday, Alyssa, you said she was a great student, and had 'P' in almost everything. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Me just as much as you It was a team effort, I couldn't have done it and frankly don't deserve it without you having done your half of the work. I seriously miss you this year! [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah]] owl me No worries. I get it Thanks. If we didn't already have the best teachers I would personally want Transfig or CoMC to be honest with you. I think you scored with Charms & Healing. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Award I wanted to give you the award for don'g such an excellent job last year. I know you worked closely with the other potions teacher, and though you probably both deserve the gold, there can only be one, so this is for you. . Congrats! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Afro sends you congratulations for getting that cool silver medal! Afro Circus Afro Circus Afro Polka Dot Polka Dot 19:16, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hufflepuff Seeker If there is a spot open for her to remain seeker she will accept but if someone else is dying for the position, Josie can always be the back-up seeker! --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Department Welcome to the Stores and Sorting Department.This department handles roleplaying in the stores both in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley. Each Department member will have at least 1 character/shop owner to roleplay and keep active, also keeping their store updated and archived. They will also help sort both adult and student characters. This includes knowing the wiki's policies on character limits, abilities, and when to deny a character being sorted due to conflicting with the policies. It also includes working with new users to help them get their characters updated and sorted, and posting on users' talk pages with what House they've been sorted into. As a special request, can you please alert the Hogwarts Headmaster to any would-be teachers in need of sorting, and he will sort the teachers personally. For next year which owner are you going to roleplay (Check Below). You might be able to roleplay in more shops. If you do please contact me about that. As you are now part of this department, I want to see you actively sorting characters and updating stores. :D If you have any questions please contact me here! Open spots for stores are below. :D * Hogsmede Owl Post Office - Using your own character, I have only created a temporary char. * Eeylops Owl Emporium - Using Olympia Bullstride or using your own character * Quality Quidditch Supplies - Using Lena Chris or own character Thank You! 10:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, That's fine. Feel free to roleplay using your character on the shop! : 13:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Teacher's Brigade That is great, I'd love to have Ramley and Elmira chat or I think it'd be better for the four of us, Fayette, Elmira, Felicia and Ramley to all speak together. Lilly caught me off gaurd with Felicia but pranks were a personal pet peeve of mine since last school year, I don't know if you remember that ... Thanks for playing along. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me How do I get to the common room? I just got my first character put into Gryffindor. How do I get to the common room? I need help Thank you a lot for showing me how to get to the common room. I have some questions about roleplay. I always see them but how do I join it? I really want to play this wiki but I don't really understand it all that well. Also how do I get a wand and other things. Thank you, 4 Last Question Okay thanks for ur help! :) So when u say to ask someone you mean to leave a message on their talk page like I'm doing now or some other way. Sorry I'm kind of new to this. :) Captainsv (talk) 06:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Haha , you know like Hermione and her parents does , they have exhanged muggle money to Galleons :P (NHoran (talk) 14:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC)) Elmira and the Teacher's Brigade I've left Ramley in Elmira's office. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Rav Match Just so you're aware, Gruff threw the ball to Juliana in the match, just trying to keep the pace of the match moving. Chat? Wanna come on chat? :3 Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Later? Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I would if Richards as a character was ore opened to talking. But he as a character thinks at this point talking is just stalling for the final battle. He only wants to fight at this point. He doesnt want to go personally but he doesnt want anyone to go- for saftey, pride and personal reasons. Hope this clears this up! I regret not being allowed to send others but its out of character for Richards to do anything than what he is doing. Thanks, Chat Hey Lyssa :P Wanna come to chat? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to adopt Lyle Cantrell. PLease respond even if you're not interested. Ninaplusfabian (talk) 14:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 14:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Charms Are you ok teaching the older charms students too? If so, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Great, thank you so much! If you need an excuse, I'm saying Kinsel cancelled his class last week (while I was gone) due to the war and his absence from the castle. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) post Post back on lillith's page. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 23:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The children (I'm so glad Merwyn has at least one person besides Kinsel who could possibly have something nice to say about her, ever.) You already have Della, and the user for her is the same a Bella. Bea and the user for Jake and Sofia is Tiger. You probably already know all of this I am just checking before I send IC and OOC owls. Do you want this to go down in a new section? [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 05:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Alyssa5582! I'm interested in adopting Silas Tyrell and Kathleen Gilcrease. Please reply! Ninaplusfabian (talk) 03:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 03:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Landslide I didn't vote, not like you needed it. (It's the 8th here, so I thought I had time left.) Just wanted to say congrats Madame Minister! (Ministress?) [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Ministry of Magic:Registration Please, if you find the time Alyssa, look here, Ministry of Magic: Registration. Thanks! Here's the thing Tiger put that particular char up for adoption. I looked over the RP when you mentioned it in chat, I meant to say out of respect she was going to stay quiet as I've done in Kinsel's office. (And because Bond was too quick for me.) Besides that, I really don't think my two cents is needed at all, I love what you've said and I couldn't add to it if I was as half as smart as Jisk. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me I'm gonna say thank you. I'm not sure what you meant but I take it as a compliment. Funny thing is, I guess because I rounded 'em up they decided I was there anyways. Tiger responded on her pages and Bea had her char who I am/was currently punishing in the Forest stare at me. No harm done, I gotta share the burden of discipline. This was across the board anyways we had all four houses involved. For me that is a record! [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me An Albie ambition of sorts Ideally, Alyssa, I would love to have my Albie drive your Head of State to this point. :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYQdogPMuRc Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch The Quidditch game has started! Match:Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw - Feb 05. Please participate if you get the chance and if your unavailable please let me know :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC)